What they have been looking for
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: My version of what would have happened after Rory had said no to Logan, and what would have happened if they had meet up again afterwards sorry for crap summary but i cant do these right just please read and i own none of the characters


What they have been looking for

It has been a year since they saw one another, ever since she had said no to marrying him and she went off on the campaign trial, while Logan went to California and worked at there and lived in the house that he got for them both. While on the trail Rory didn't enjoy it as much and was missing Logan as well because of how things was left with the two of them, and when she wasn't working on the trial than she was thinking of him.

Logan was putting himself into his work so that he didn't have time to think about her and that was working well for the company because he was working harder than normal he was able to get the company to become bigger than it normal was and that was because of Logan. The company was getting bigger, and because of that they were able to move themselves to New York and Logan was going to end being in charge of the company from there (they were branching themselves out).

Rory was also going to be moving to New York because while on the campaign trail the New York Times had got in touch with her and was interested with her, and wanted her to work for them, she couldn't believe it the new York times wanted her and that was huge to Rory and she agreed to work with them.

With them both going to end up in New York was there a chance that they were going to see one another again or would they just live their lives without seeing one another again…

**1 year later **

They were both working hard, Logan with his company now successfully moving to New York and being able to get other company's on board. They were now as big as his father's company and that made Logan feel could about himself but wanted the company to stay as it was now which it would do unless it needed to change.

Rory was being successful as writer for the New York Times, and she was getting exclusive story's with many different people and also other top headlines this made her feel really proud of herself, she was getting front cover story's and was making all her dreams come true, she was making her family proud of her and only think about what her life could have been if she had said yes to Logan at her graduation and what her life would have been like married to him.

**3 weeks later **

Rory was called into her boss's office and was given a new story to do about one of the new companies that were making themselves bigger than they used to be and that he wanted to her to talk to the boss of this company to see what he has to say about how his company is developing. She was told a place and time and that was it. It turned out to be at her favourite coffee shop and was close to both her work place and the companies. She didn't who to expect certainly not Logan sitting there waiting for her and she was only sure that he was waiting for her because there was a stand on the table that said _reserved for New York Times meeting_. So they were both surprised at seeing each other but Rory was the one to take the lead with all of the questions and make sure that they kept on topic.

Logan couldn't believe it sitting there talking to his ace again and was trying to not blurt out that he still loved her which he almost did a lot of time, one of the questions that she had asked through him off so he said '' I'm sorry repeat that question'', Rory new the question was going to through him off but didn't expect it to through him off that much '' Is there anyone in your life that has made it possible for you to be able to do all of this, I mean working this much on making your company big you must have had someone with you to help with the stress'' Rory repeated.

Logan just replied with an answer that he knew she would want to ask something more on if they weren't having an interview '' no there isn't anyone around to help with that but I don't really need anyone right now, with the company progressing the way it has hasn't really given me a chance to look for anyone special, but that has been alright I've got friends from Yale that have been able to make it alright, Colin and Finn have been there when I needed to get out and have some fun so it's all right with them''. Rory was glad to hear that he didn't have anyone because she still loved him, and hearing about Colin and Finn only made her think once about what they would be up to.

2 hours later and the interview was over, they discussed a lot of things in them 2 hours and they mostly enjoyed being in one another's company as well, they forgot how easier it was to talk to one another and how much fun with one another they would have.

Rory said at the end of the interview ''it was great to speak to you again'' they were now just sitting there having one last cup of coffee with the interview over they might just be able to speak again as themselves. ''Yea it was, I didn't realize that you had moved to New York'' was Logan's reply ''yea it happened after the campaign trial'' Rory said.

They talked for another just catching up until Logan said ''Ace I still love you and want to see if maybe this time we could work out'' Rory wasn't shocked she just smiled and leaned into him since they were outside about to say goodbye to one another. ''I still love you as well, and I wasn't the one who left all them years ago, but I can't see why we can't work out again''. Logan just stood there ace in his arms and said ''I know I was stupid back then and didn't know what I was thinking but now I do and want you in my life''.

This was the last rory needed to hear and with that she and logan just looked at each other and leaned into give one another a kiss that was full of passion and longing to be with one another that they have missed all of the years of them being apart from one another.

**2 Years Later **

Rory and Logan are still going strong now living in a house together, Logan's company ended up joining forces with his dad's and they were now both equals to one another, Mitchim treated his son with more respect than he had done the rest of the his life and they now were closer to one another than they were before.

Rory was now the boss at the New York Times once her old was ready to retire he gave her his position and she was willing to accept it and made the New York Times better than she thought that she could, with the help of Logan she was able to make sure that she didn't get stressed out with all of the work.

Year after being back together they had got married and was both pleased because they were ready for that step now and wanted nothing more than to take that next step.

A year after they were married, Rory found out that she was pregnant with twins both of them girls the older of the two would be sticking with tradition and being called Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger, while the other girl would have a mixture of two of Rory's best friends, so she was called Lane Paris Gilmore-Huntzberger.

Both Rory and Logan now had what they were always looking for and they wouldn't change any of it for the world.


End file.
